


Is This The Real Life

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Slight Freddie/John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: When Brian and Roger move into a bigger apartment, they find out they don't know how to sleep without the presence of the other. Will sharing a bed lead to them uncovering hidden desires? Or will Brian have to get over his crush?





	Is This The Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to start all my fics with an apology note? You bet your ass I am. I'm sorry. Ok, now that we have that out of the way. This is hella different than my other stuff, so I had a hard time writing it. But the idea of them sharing a bed keeps my soul alive and I had to write it.

It seemed like the logical option. Roger and Brian had lived together in a small apartment for over a year, but now that they had a little more money coming in, it made sense to move. Roger had found another apartment not too far away, except this one had two bedrooms, something they were elated about. Brian couldn’t even remember the last time he had a room all to himself. In a matter of weeks, they packed up and moved into their new home.

Moving was stressful, to say the least. After placing the last of their boxes in the apartment, they both flung themselves onto the couch.

“I think Freddie said something about going to the pub tonight.” Brian’s eyes fell on Roger when he spoke. He was wearing an open button-down shirt, making it easy to see his chest rise and fall. He looked exhausted. _Yes, exhausted, that's all._

“A drink would be nice.” Brian finally responded and Roger hummed in agreement.

Thankfully, the pub wasn’t too packed and they were able to find a quiet spot. “How’s the new place?” Freddie asked as he and John approached the table with drinks.e

“Oh, it’s great. Thanks for helping us move by the way.” Sarcasm filled Brian’s words, causing Roger to laugh. Freddie just waved him off.

“I told you, darling. I was busy with errands today.”

“Fucking John is not an errand. ” Roger mumbled.

“I’ll have you know, I did more than fuck John today. Thank you very much.” Freddie bit back, the smile on his face betrayed the hurt in his voice. Next to him, John’s face had turned red.

“Alright, alright. We get it.” Brian interjected.

“You know, you should have taken us up on our offer. We could have all moved in together. Saved a lot of money too.” John finally spoke, looking at Brian. But Roger responded before he could.

“And listen to you two go at it at all hours of the day? No thank you.”

“As if you’re any better.” Freddie pointed at Roger. “Don’t forget we’ve lived together.” This brought Brian back. It was so odd to think of a time when it wasn’t him and Roger living together. When in fact, it used to be him and John sharing that small flat they had just abandoned. Roger and Freddie had a place together a few blocks away. But when Freddie and John started seeing each other the dynamics changed.

_“Hey” It was midnight when Brian heard the knock at his door, he had assumed John forgot his key, surprised to find Roger standing outside instead. He was scratching the back of his neck with a bag in his other hand. “I’m sorry to bother you so late, but Freddie kind of locked me out.” Brian couldn’t help but laugh._

_“So that’s where John went.” He moved aside to let Roger in. “Yeah come in. You can just take John’s bed. I’m sure he won’t mind.”_

Roger ended up spending most nights with Brian. Till one day John moved out and Roger had moved in completely. 

“Alright. Ok. Now we really get it.” The boys stopped arguing to look at Brian. “How about instead of pointlessly arguing about our sex lives we just play a few rounds?” He said before downing the drink in his hand and getting up to start a game of pool. The boys soon following suit.

Not long after, they were all staggering home, a giggling mess. Freddie was being held up only by John at this point, while Brian and Roger leaned on each other.

“D- don’t forget,” John called over his shoulder as they started to part ways, “We have practice tomorrow.” Both boys groaned at the thought of getting up in the morning. _Why had we thought going out was a good Idea?_ They crashed into their apartment after fiddling with the lock. As Brian started to make his way to his room, Roger followed.

“No buddy, you’ve got your own room now, remember?” He paused for a moment.

“Oh…yeah.” Roger started to make his way to his own room before turning around. “Goodnight, Bri.”

“Goodnight.” But it wasn’t a good night. Usually, when he drinks like this, sleep isn’t far behind. Yet, as Brian laid in his bed, sleep wouldn’t claim him. Tossing and turning all night, before he knew it his alarm started going off. It had been a long time since he’d had a restless night. He sighed, glaring at the ceiling. _Could he just stay in bed forever?_

_~_

Looking in the mirror, he could see his blood-shot eyes. _This is going to be a long day._

As he went into the kitchen to make some tea, he saw Roger was already awake. He looked up from the paper and gave Brian a half-hearted smile. He looked just as tired. His hair was more of a mess than usual, and he had bags under his eyes.

“How’d you sleep?” Roger asked.

“Good,” Brian lied. “You?”

“Great.” But his words held no conviction.

Freddie was as energetic as usual. When Brian and Roger finally showed up, he was already working on something. “There you two are! It’s not like you to be late.” John greeted them.

“We had a belated start.” Brian tried to hide the exhaustion in his voice but failed. Freddie gave Roger a suggestive look that went unnoticed by Brian, causing the blond to roll his eyes. They soon got to work, there were new songs that needed all of their attention. But Brian found his eyes wondering every so often. He couldn’t help it, he tried to stop, scolding himself. Yet there he was again, watching Roger as he began to play wildly. His hair was a beautiful mess and his sweat glistened under the lights. _This needs to stop_. It was already bad enough that Brian had a crush on the drummer, but it had been going on for two years now. Of course, he would have a crush on the only member of the band who wasn’t gay. Supposedly. The blond had never been outright with his sexuality. Brian always suspected something more, he’d seen Roger flirt with guys every now and then, causing his blood to boil. Jealousy was never an emotion Brian had an issue with, but when it came to Roger, it was a major problem. But he knew Roger’s sexuality didn’t really matter, because, at the end of the day, Brian was sure Roger would never be interested in him. He was a tall, lanky nerd, and Roger was a gorgeous rock God who could have anyone he so desired. He let out a sigh.

“Is something wrong?” Roger asked defensively, he had just finished his drum solo, reminding Brian how much he loved it when he became oversensitive about his music.

“No, Rog.” He said, hoping to reassure the boy. “I’m just tired. Your solo was perfect, you hit all the right notes.” Roger flashed him a cheeky grin, clearly pleased with Brians’ praise, causing his heart to flip. _He’s so screwed._

_~_

Practice went on as usual, with a few mistakes here and there. Brian would zone out, missing his cue, and Roger would fumble, dropping his sticks every now and then. Despite this, they actually made a lot of progress. After hours of work, they decided to call it a day and head down to the pub. Brian only had a beer before he called it a night, the lack of sleep was starting to take its toll. Heading home alone wasn’t new, but when Roger crashed through the apartment doors a few hours later, Brian felt a little empty. He missed their drunken conversations.

_“Ok, but.” Roger slurred. “I’m saying if you had to, had to, which would you get rid of, your dick or your right hand?” They were both on their own beds, but they laid sideways, their heads hanging off the edge of the beds, as they look at each other from across the room._

_“That’s a stupid question.”_

_“Come on Briiii...answer the question!”_

_“Very well, I guess...if I had to, I’d get rid of my right hand.” A deep chuckle escaped Roger._

_“I knew it, it’s a miracle that you’re not blind.” Brian scoffed._

_“As if you wouldn’t choose the same.”_

_“Not the point. Ok, it’s your turn.”_

_“Um...if you had to,” He paused, trying to think of a question to ask, one that didn’t seem too obvious. “Would you kiss a guy?” Smooth Brian, smooth. He’ll never suspect a thing._

_“Already have. My turn! Would you ever blow a guy for money, if you were strapped for cash?” Brian was still reeling from the answer Roger gave him so nonchalantly._

_“Uh, I don’t know. No?”_

_“No?” He sounded shocked. Brian flipped over to better read his face._

_“No! Who do you take me for?” Roger just smiled. “Would you?”_

_“Have sex for money? Sure, why not.”_

_“No, would you blow a guy for money?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Yeah??”_

_“Money is money, Brian. And we don’t exactly have an abundance of it.” He contemplated his words for a moment._

_“I guess.”_

_They both started to drift off to sleep when Brian could have sworn he heard Roger whisper “Besides, I’d do it without the money.”_

The loud bell of his alarm clock startled Brian awake. Pulling him out of a rather agreeable dream. Though he slept better than the night before, he was still terribly tired. But it didn’t matter, he had to get up and head to work. 

~

Hours ticked by slowly. By the time he finished his shift the day was over, so Brian just decided to head home. He was dreading the night, he tried to stay up as late as he could, writing a new song in the process, but it was getting late and he needed to sleep. Exhaustion riddled him, but for the third night in a row, he was restless. There was a quiet knock at his door and he looked at the clock. 1:00am. Roger poked his head into his room. “Psssst”

“...Rog,” Brian’s voice came out soft. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry...did I wake you?” He said, opening the door wider, looking down at his feet.

“No.” There was a pause. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can I.”

They were silent for a moment, then Roger stepped into the room, closing the bedroom door. He’s about to ask if he could lay with him, but Brian moves over before he can. Without exchanging a word, Roger slides under the covers with him, instantly relaxing.

“It’s odd,” Roger laughs. “I guess I’ve been stuck with you for too long, I don’t know how to sleep in a room without your annoying breathing.”

“Annoying breathing?”

“Yeah,” Roger rolls over to face him. “Those little sighs you make every so often.” Brian tried to ignore his heart that was beginning to race.

“Well, it’s weird trying to fall asleep without hearing you move every five minutes.”

“I do not move around that much.”

“No you’re right, it’s more like every ten minutes.” He punches Brian’s shoulder. “It used to drive me crazy, but now I have a hard time sleeping without it.”

“I haven’t slept at all.” Roger sighed. “I’m running on fumes. I was laying in bed, wide awake, I couldn’t take it anymore.” Brian’s eyelids were drooping as he listened to Roger’s gentle voice, soon he was snoring softly. Roger smiled fondly at the older boy, brushing his hair out of his face. “Good night, Bri.”

~

After that night they started sharing a bed. One of them would give up waiting, and sneak into the other’s room. Brian didn’t want to admit it, but he had never slept as soundly in his life, even when they were sharing rooms. They never talked about it. One morning Brian woke up with his arms tightly wrapped around Roger. Embarrassment washed over him as he slowly detangled himself from the blond. It happened a few more times after that, he’d wake up spooning Roger and sneak away. Brian thought it was his emotions coming out while he was unconscious, never imagining that it was Roger instigating the contact. But one night,Brian stayed up later than usual, and when he got into bed Roger immediately wrapped himself around Brian. “What took you so long?” He asked, half asleep.

“I was working on a song.” The boy just hummed, shoving his face further into Brian’s side, as if it were possible. After that night, the cuddles became shameless. And still, neither of them talked about it.

One night Roger didn’t come home. Instead, he found a girl that night at the pub, leaving Brian all alone. He didn’t sleep at all. He felt cheated on, he knew it was silly to feel that way, Roger wasn’t his. But still, the pang of jealousy remained. Soon he couldn’t take it, his crush was getting out of hand. He hadn’t slept with anyone for months, while Roger was out gallivanting almost every other night. Brian decided it was time to try to move on, or at least get laid. So that night when the band went to the pub, he was in search for someone to go home with. It didn’t take long to find a fairly attractive stranger, and soon they were leaving together. Unaware of Rogers eyes that had been following him all night.

~

Brian wouldn’t really consider himself a prude, he didn’t have anything against one night stands and had had his fair share of them. But as he sat on a random couch, with this stranger straddling him, he just couldn’t do it. They weren’t Roger.

After the embarrassing moment of turning the stranger down, he started walking home. Looking up at the night sky, he couldn’t stop a few tears that started to fall. His crush on Roger was getting out of hand, especially since it wasn’t a crush. No. He had known for a while now, but the incident that took place a moment ago made his feelings far too evident to deny. He didn’t have a crush on Roger. No. Brian was full-fledged in love with him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

~

Placing his keys on the table, Brian turned on the lights to see Roger sitting on the couch. “Hey, buddy.” Brian giggled. “Did you have a bit too much to drink again? Here I’ll help you to your room.” But before he could do anything, Roger shot him a glair.

“I’m not drunk Brian, I had one Beer.”

“Oh...well, what are you doing sitting in the dark?”

“Nothing. Where were you?” His tone sour. Roger already knew the answer to his question, seeing him leave only a few hours ago with a beautiful stranger.

“I was just out.”

“Oh, “out”. Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?”

“What are you talking about?” Brian stepped further into the room, brows furrowed.

“Please, I saw you leave with that guy. Didn’t expect you back so soon though.” Roger said suggestively.

“What the hell has gotten into you?” He just scoffed, getting up to make his way to his room, but Brian grabbed his arm before he could leave. Spinning him around. “Roger,”

“Just leave me alone, go back to your conquest of the night.”

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you.”

“Is it now?”

“Are you pissed at me for hooking up?”

“No!”

“Yes. Yes, you are! What the hell, Rog. You hook up with people every night.”

“No, I don’t!”

“It sure feels like you do!”

“Are you calling me a slut?!”

“What!? No! I’m calling you a hypocrite!” They were moving around the room as they shouted at each other. Brian was getting more worked up as the words flowed between them, and without realizing it, he had backed Roger up against the wall as he towered over him. “Are you calling me a slut?!”

“No!”

“Then what are you saying, Rog?!”

“Nothing!”

“No! You started this!” One of Brians hands was placed on the wall, next to Rogers head, he leaned down. “What are you saying? Answer me! What is this about?” Brians firm voice sent chills down Rogers spine.

“I want it to be me.” He finally replied. Brian was about to yell again, he hadn’t been expecting an answer.

“What?” His voice came out soft.

“I said, I want it to be me.”

“Want what to be you?” Roger rolled his eyes.

“Do I have to spell it out for you?” Brian just looked at him, confusion filled his eyes. “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I want to be the one you take home.”

“...but, why?”

“Cause I want to be the only one you take home. Brian,” He reached out to cup his face. “I want you, only you.”

“But all those girls?”

“Distractions. I couldn’t even sleep with them, I was just trying to get you out of my mind.” Roger admitted. “It’s hard to sleep in the same bed as you every night and not be able to touch you. Not in the way I want to at least.” His cheeks were pink and his eyes were blown. Brian wouldn’t be able to resist him even if he tried.

“I didn’t sleep with him.”

“What?”

“That guy I want home with. I didn’t have sex with him. I couldn’t do it.”

“Why?” Roger’s voice was faint as he held his breath.

“Because he wasn’t you.” In a second Rogers lips were on his. They kissed, slowly, for a few minutes. Till Brian pushed his leg between Rogers, causing him to gasp. “Tell me,” Brian said between the kisses he was trailing down Rogers jaw. “Tell me what you want.”

“You, Brian. I want you.” Brian let out a growl, moving to his neck and biting it. “I’ve always wanted you.”

“For how long?”

“Since the day I met you,” Roger said through gritted teeth. It was getting harder and harder to stand up straight with Brian grinding into him and his mouth leaving bruises. His hands made their way up into Brians curls, pulling him into another kiss. “Bri, I…” He had to pause to catch his breath. Brian looked wrecked, lips were swollen, his eyes were practically black. Roger couldn’t wait any longer. “ I need you.” This set something off in Brian, as he grabbed the blond’s legs, wrapping them around him and carrying him to the bed. Throwing him down on the mattress, he was quick to crawl on top of him, picking up where he had left off. Kissing Roger softly, he started to make his way down his body, lifting his shirt and tossing it across the room. Sucking and biting his way down, until he got to the hem of his pants. At this point Roger was squirming beneath him, moaning quietly, his hips begging for friction.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” He spoke, voice low. “Hot and desperate underneath my touch.” Roger looked down to meet Brians eyes.

“Please.”

“It’s like music to my ears, when you beg.”

“Please! Brian, please.” He wiggled his hips more.

“Please what?” Brian asked, making his way back up, leaving kisses on Rogers throat. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please, fuck me.”

“Is that what you want?” He asked, hovering over him.

“Yes.” Brian kissed him again, briefly, before taking off his own shirt. His hands were quick to take off the remaining clothes Roger had on. A loud groan escaped Roger as the cold air hit him.

“Fuck.” Was all Brian could say. Roger’s cock was hard and pulsating, pre-cum was already dripping from it. Roger started to move. “Don’t move,” Brian commanded. The firmness in his voice only made Roger’s dick visibly jump, causing Brian to groan. “Don’t move. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He trailed a hand up Rogers leg, lightly touching everything but what he so desired, causing Roger to whine. His hips began to move again.

“Brian.”

“Yeah?”

“Please, touch me.” He didn’t have to ask twice. As soon as his hand wrapped around him, Roger was in heaven. “I-I’ve always loved your fingers.”

“Oh, yeah?” Brian was back to leaving marks on his neck, as he slowly stroked Roger’s dick.

“Always wanted to know what they would feel like.” He chuckled deeply, before letting go of him. Roger opened his mouth to complain, but Brian was faster. His hands held Rogers hips steady, as he trailed his tongue up Rogers cock. “Oh, fuck!” Was all he could say. Brian hummed as he started to take him in his mouth, but he was soon interrupted by Roger pulling him up by his hair. “Stop, stop.” He said breathlessly.

“I'm sor-”

“No.” Rogers eyes widened. “That felt good. Too good. If you had continued, I would have lost it.” He dragged him down for a kiss. “I don’t want to cum until I’ve got you inside of me.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. Now show me what else your fingers can do.” In a matter of seconds, Brian pulled the lube he had out of his dresser and started to open Roger up. Kissing him as he did. Rogers hands started to work on getting Brians pants off. Finding what he was looking for, he wrapped his hand around Brians dick, causing him to pause for a moment, before he picked up the pace, adding another finger. After a few minutes, Roger couldn’t take it anymore. “I need you, now.” He whined at the absence of Brians fingers, but it was soon replaced with something he wanted even more.

“Oh, God.” Brian moaned, pushing into him. “You’re so tight.” Roger threw his head back as he wrapped his legs around Brian, pulling him as close to him as he possibly could. He stayed there for a moment before he began to move again. Soon they found their own rhythm. Brian shifted to get a better angle, and Roger screamed.

“There! Fuck! Right there. Don’t stop!” Roger was babbling obscenities, dragging his nails down Brians back. Brian reached between them, taking Rogers neglected dick in his hands, and started stroking him again. That's when Roger lost it. “I’m gonna-” He started to say, but it just ended in him moaning as his orgasm came crashing down on him. As he did, he tightened around Brian, sending him over the edge. He shoved his face into the crook of Rogers neck, biting down as he came. They both stayed like that for a minute, before they regained their breath. Slowly, he slid out of Roger, instantly missing the feeling.

“Wow,” Brian finally said. “That was better than I ever imagined.”

“Yeah,” Roger rolled over to lay on Brians chest, pushing his curls out of his face. “You imagined us?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

“Mmm, yes. Many times.”

“Hmm, would one of these fantasies take place in the shower?” Brian grinned.

“Maybe.”Roger sat up, grabbing his hand, dragging him towards the bathroom.

“Well, come on then. We have a lot of fantasies to act out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woof, that was rough. There is a reason I apologized. Thanks for reading!! Comments are always appreciated, I need constant validation in order to stay alive.


End file.
